Meetmykitty
by evilcutekitten
Summary: When Kagome finds a kitten she starts paying more attention to that then a certain hanyou guess who gets jealous?!
1. Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha never have never will (the truth hurts so much excuse me while I cry )

Chapter 1:

' Uh I'm so boooored' Thought Kagome. 'Once again we're walking in the forest because of the slave driver Inuyasha. If only I said I didn't want to start walking, it's his ears fault!!!!.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Early morning........

"Kagome..... Kagome.... Oi Kagome!!!"

Kagome sat while screaming and punching Inuyasha in the face. 

"What!!"

" Damn wench you didn't have to hit me!!!"

" O' shut up you big baby"

" Feh"

" Why did you wake me up anyways"

" I was going to ask you blah, blah, blah"

' Awe look at his ears their so cute. I wanna pet them they look so fluffy ' Thought Kagome as she zoned out. 

" Kagome are you listening!!!"

" Huh oh Ya sure whatever"

" Good then lets go"

' I wonder what he asked curse those stupid ears, I'll just ask Sango'

" Um Sango what did Inuyasha ask me just now"

" If you wanted to start searching for the shikon jewel shards now."

"O"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

' Curse those ears I hope they shrivel up and fall off his head ' At that thought Kagome busted out laughing picturing Inuyasha screaming as his ears shriveled up.

At this the group just stopped in watched as their once silent companion rolled on the floor laughing like a maniac.

" Um Kagome are you all right" Asked Sango with a terrified look on her face.

"Ya wench what's so funny"

" Nothing.. Ha .. gasp Nothing".

' Few that was close I can't wait till I tell Sango about why I was laughing, ha they probably think that I'm crazy or something.' Thought Kagome as the continued walking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A Few hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'bored. so bored' Thought Kagome as she walked at the end of the group.

Since Kagome wasn't paying attention she didn't realize that everyone in front of her stopped causing her to bump into Miroku.

" Why lady Kagome if you wanted to get close to me all you had to do was ask you didn't have to bump into me even though I enjoy your methods" Said Miroku 

Before Kagome could reply Sango punched Miroku in the back of his head knocking him out on the ground. With dazed look upon his face.

" @@"

"Sango that really cant be healthy" 

" It's the dumb houshi's own fault he had it coming to him"

" Hey Sango why did we stopped anyways"

"I don't..." 

Before Sango could finish answering Kagome's question they heard a loud growl. 

" I believe that's Inuyasha" replied the now conscious monk.

" Come on lets go see what he's growling at" Said Sango.

Kagome was the first to get to the clearing where Inuyasha was to see what he was growling at.

'Awe it's just a cute kitty, wait a minute he's going to hurt that poor thing' 

" Sit boy!!!!"

"What was that for wench"?

" You leave this poor kitty alone"

The spell had finally wore off so Inuyasha pried himself out of the ground.

" And what happens if I don't"

" Inuyasha if you touch on single hair on this cute cuddly kitty I'll sit " WHAM!!!" you so hard that you won't be able to sit " WHAM AAAAAAAh" straight for a decade. Scratch that you won't even be able to think about being able to sit "AAaAh BAM" Do I make my self clear or do I have to sit " AAAAH SMACK!!!" you until you understand?"

" AACK..... Cough, Cough no I understand" Replied Inuyasha as he was chocking on dirt that got in his mouth. ( eeeew that's nasty)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. 

Sesshomaru Insignificant human that was a dumb chapter.

Your just jealous because your not in my fic.

Sesshomaru Your insane.

How do you know. Your not Sesshomaru your a spy from the hospital You can't make me go back AAAAAAAAh

* Pulls out sledge hammer*

You shall go in the closet with the others kUKUKUKUKU

Please R/R

=^.^= ~evilcutekitten


	2. Thee hee

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha..... But I can still torture them KU, KU, KU. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Review Reply's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you for reviewing PhantomAngel17, Hieluva4eva. KagomeHig, Kay Kylo, 

mkitty-chan. And for those who read but didn't review.... I'll sick Sesshomaru on you KUKUKUKUKU.

Sesshomaru Stupid Human! I, Sesshomaru will not do your biddings like a common dog.

You do know your a dog right.

Sesshomaru I, Sesshomaru lord of the western lands am not a house pet!!

Do you repeat your name so you don't forget it or is it a self esteem issue?? Remember no matter what they say warring a boa thingy that people say is your tail over your shoulder is normal your just 'special' in your own way.

Sesshomaru Why you-

ON WITH THE FIC!!!! =^.^=

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Inuyasha if you touch on single hair on this cute cuddly kitty I'll sit " WHAM!!!" you so hard that you won't be able to sit " WHAM AAAAAAAh" straight for a decade. Scratch that you won't even be able to think about being able to sit "AAaAh BAM" Do I make my self clear or do I have to sit " AAAAH SMACK!!!" you until you understand?"

" AACK..... Cough, Cough no I understand" Replied Inuyasha as he was chocking on dirt that got in his mouth. ( eeeew that's nasty)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Sango is it just me or is Kagome really scary right now?" Asked a certain frightened monk." I know what you mean, I could of sworn I saw fire in her eyes. Freaky huh."

" Inuyasha"

" What Miroku?"

" I think it would be a good decision for your health and not to mention your well being if we set up camp here and let Kagome keep the kitten."

" Ya, that's a good idea I should keep this cute kitten"

" Hey Bitch!" Called Inuyasha as he jumped out of a 4foot whole. " you are not keeping that ugly fur ball-"

" I 'm keeping this cute kitten or else"

" Or else what Wench"

" Sango tell me does being a half demon make you have short term memory?"

" I don't really know houshi"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to Inu and Kag ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Or else I'll be forced to say something" Said Kagome while getting an odd gleam in her eye.

' Oh Kami I know that look she only gets that look when she's about to say that dreadful word. Inuyasha no baka!!.'

" SI-" Kagome was half way through saying the 'word' when Inuyasha jumped and covered her mouth.

" Fine you can keep the stupid fur ball just don't say that word"

" Thee hee hee hee hee"

" Hey is that cat laughing at me?!?!

" Of course not your just hearing things " Replied Kagome while picking up the kitten. Bringing it out of the bush you could see that it was black with a diamond shape white spot on her head.

' I wonder what I should name her' thought Kagome. 

' Oh great I get to travel with a stupid hanyou just to make things worse it's an inu hanyou.' Thought a certain kitten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanings~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kami = god

hanyou = half demon (duh!!)

baka = idiot/stupid

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OOOOh Fluffy.

Sesshomaru Do not call me that human!!

I know your secrets

Sesshomaru Stupid, Pathetic human you know nothing but lies.

Oh Ya * pulls out a girly looking book with butterfly's on it* 

Sesshomaru Where did you get that?

I swear I found it when I looked in your pockets while you where knocked out in the closet with the other spy's. 

Anyways....do you really dress up as a girl when it rains and run around your kingdom skipping and singing?

Sesshomaru Shut up!! They don't have to know these things.

They????

Sesshomaru * points to readers taking notes*

Awe come on at least me tell them the time when you were little and you got hit on by a boy. Or about the time you actually believed you where a princess. Or how about the time--

Sesshomaru Hoped you enjoyed the fic forget everything you just heard. 

* Bites sesshomaru hand that's covering mouth so he'll let go*

R/R

Evilcutekitten =^.^=


	3. Thats not a girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Believe me if I did do you think I'd be on the computer right now writing this HA!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I just got done watching darkness falls. Fluffy got scared.

Fluffy I was not scared. And don't call me fluffy.

Surrrrrre Whatever.*rolls eyes*

ON WITH THE FIC!! =^.^=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last Time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Fine you can keep the stupid fur ball just don't say that word"

" Thee hee hee hee hee"

" Hey is that cat laughing at me?!?!

" Of course not your just hearing things " Replied Kagome while picking up the kitten. Bringing it out of the bush you could see that it was black with a diamond shape white spot on it's head.

' I wonder what I should name her' thought Kagome. 

' Oh great I get to travel with a stupid hanyou just to make things worse it's an inu hanyou.' Thought a certain kitten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey you guys, what do you think I should name her?" Kagome asked while picking up the kitten.

" Um.. lady Kagome I think you mean 'what should I name **him**" Replied Miroku.

" Huh?"

" The 'kitten' as you called it is a male. And if that kitten could understand you I'm sure it would be highly insulted"

" Why are you talking from experience houshi?" Asked Sango

" No!! of course not. But can you imagine someone like Sesshomaru, I'm sure he gets mad if and when he gets mistaken for a female. That's probably why he's so cold and mean. He probably got hit on by lots of guys" (ku ku ku ku ku =^.^=)

" Well I still don't know what to name he- him"

" How about Leo" said Sango

" Oh ok but why Leo"

' it's probably because I'm big and fierce looking and strike fear in people hearts like a lion' Thought Leo puffing his chest out with pride.

" Don't you think it would be funny because that's a fierce name and he's the exact opposite he probably couldn't hurt an already dead fly!"

' Dude that was so harsh' Thought Leo deflating 

" Your right Sango" Said Kagome while laughing.

" Ya that name suits 'it' even though I think you should just name it pansy ass sissy" Said ( Who else) Inuyasha.

' We'll who gets the last laugh yet hanyou" Tought Leo

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's the chapter anyways hey fluffy are you gonna admit that you were scared yet?

Fluffy I will do no such thing because I wasn't

Oh ya

* lights go out*

Fluffy Um... Hello

* Jumps on Fluffy*

Fluffy AAAAh GET OFF GET OFF I DIDN'T SEE YOUR DAMN FACE EVEN THOUGH IT SURE IS HELAVA UGLY AAAAAAAAAAH * Passes out @@*

KUKUKUKUKUKU

Wow it's realy dark in here * hears foot steps*

uh whose there

stay away AAAAAAAAh * gets up and runs but trips on Fluffy's head*

* the lights turn on*

Evilcutekitten is busy right now I'm Hieiluva4eva *looks at Evilcutekitten @@*

Serves you right for not updating so long *Shakes head*

I thought you died or something

Please R/R = @.@ =


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: * Spot light turns on* ( Naraku appears ) Evilcutekitten doesn't own that dirty mutt * Hears gun being loaded* I mean Inuyasha. Or his damned stupid friends. * Laser dot appears on forehead* I mean his friends. * Light fades out* BAM! AAAH!

KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU

I'm Soooo happy...... Exams are over I passed.

* Jumps on Fluffy*

Aren't you glad I passed!!

Fluffy What would happen if I said no?

I'll Put you in the bamboo cage,

poke with a stick, make you feel all my rage.

Fluff y Right....

I had some Candy Caaaaaaaaandy 

GOOD FOR THE HEART BETTER FOR THE SOUL.

Fluffy * Gets a shocked look* Your not supposed to have candy!

* Smiles evilly* I know

Your not gonna tell anyone right?

Fluffy Ha! I'm gonna tell your mom!

I had a feeling you'd say that * pulls out scotch tape *

Fuffly What's that for?

KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU

on with the fic =^.^=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last Time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Your right Sango" Said Kagome while laughing.

" Ya that name suits 'it' even though I think you should just name it pansy ass sissy" Said ( Who else) Inuyasha.

' We'll see who gets the last laugh yet hanyou" Thought Leo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Night time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone's asleep even Inuyasha ( some guard =^.^=)

'that was easier than I thought' Thought Leo as he jumped from Kagome's arms.

'Stupid hanyou didn't even notice the sleeping potion in his Ramen.

I almost feel bad for him. Almost but not quite'

"Tee hee" I'll get him back all right and I'm gonna get him good.' Thought Leo as he 

pulled out an ink bottle and got to work. ' I love being evil' (I do to =^.^=)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Morning~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

" Hey everyone get up!!!" Cried Inuyasha

Making everyone jump 3 ft in the air.

The first of the 3 companions to stand up was Kagome.

As she turned to yell at Inuyasha she bursted out laughing because he had 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DUM, DUM, DUM,

What was on Inuyasha's Face? What's with Leo? When will Evilcutekitten update again 

because she's really laz- 

Evil:: throws brick at announcer:: Your Fired I'll get someone else to do it!!!

Evil:: grabs random person from the side:: And It's Kenshin!!!

Kenshin: Oro!! um be sure to Read and Review. That way she'll update faster. That she 

will.

Evil: You hear the man R/R go get cracking why are you still reading this shouldn't you reviewing?

R/R 

Evilcutekitten =^.^= 


	5. innocent kitty?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha..... But i own Leo mwahahahaha YES I DO ITS TRUE HAHAHA FEAR ME WITH MY LEO!!

Fluffy its about f- *slaps hand over fluffy's mouth* shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

lil gits might be reading.....

o.O

O.o

fluffy you know they're mad at you...they tell me, they tell me all...

evil tell you? they? WHAT?!

fluffy they, you know THEM.... *points*

evil *slowly turns around and sees readers with sharp pencils, swinging mouses and monitors in hand* HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!! 

/).(\ *Thier not there thier not there*

/).o(\

/)o.(\

/)o.o(\ *gets hit in eye with pencil*

/)x.(\

im sorry im sorry ive been busy with um uh alot of stuff!!

fluffy *mumbles* liar........

evil *glares at fluffy* your asking for it...

fluffy no one told you to get grounded.........again........8th time in a month, your record

evil SHUTUP I WOULDNT OF GOT CAUGHT IF MY SISTER COULD JUST KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT

fluffy you didnt even go anywhere all summer, and- *tapes fluffys mouth shut*

evil *eye twitching*

evil *smiles* now where were we on this amazing story!??!

fluffy -.-;

KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU

on with the fic =^.^=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Last Time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Hey everyone get up!!!" Cried Inuyasha

Making everyone jump 3 ft in the air.

The first of the 3 companions to stand up was Kagome.

As she turned to yell at Inuyasha she bursted out laughing because he had 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(I forgot the point i had so ill just wing it, kukuku)

Inuyasha had his eyes painted black, with eyelashes painted on top of his eyes, his eyebrows were pink and blue, his hair had red streaks at the bottom, and 'i love kitties' was writtin all over his face fallowed by 'straight rainbow' writtin right under it.

"Inuyasha it looks like you um fell into a mess of paint....." stated a rather schocked and confused monk

"Tee hee'' 'stupid hanyou those colors suit him quite well if you ask me' thought Leo 

"Damnit kagome, i swear that cat is laughing at me!''

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation 

"Inuyasha, you and I both know cats cant laugh''

Inuyasha glared at Leo "I know he did this to me, I don't know how I just know" he said with a sneer Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet and started towards Leo

Leo putting on his most innocent look ever ran and jumped in Kagome's arms mewing in fright

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and cuddled Leo close to her chest

"Inuyasha you scared the poor thing, you bastard''

"But Kagome I didn't mean to um but Kagome I'm ITS HIS FAULT'' stammered Inuyasha

Kagome looked at Leo and couldn't help but fall for his pouting innocent face

"Inuyasha, plenty of strange things happen, but you cant go and blame Leo for them'' she said with a smile

"Tee hee'' 'yeah you cant blame me i don't even have thumbs' thought Leo

"Feh" Inuyasha turned and muttered in frustration

"Fine take 'ITS' side I'm going to go wash my face'' and with that Inuyasha ran off towards a lake

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

evil well their you have it, the long awaited chapter! and i know its just brilliant

fluffy you shouldn't lie to yourself......

evil oh shut up you i just got my muse back!

evil *stares at muse drooling* for some reason my muse lookes like davey off of afi

who knew

.

.

*strokes chicken* Mr. Cluckers likes you

*follows readers stroking chicken* 

fluffy ........

evil you know you wish you were Mr. Cluckers *waddles away*


End file.
